Natal
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya natal bersama Shin Soukoku dan Soukoku. AWAS ADA FUKUMORIELISE-FAMILY! WASA ADA TACHIARAGIN-WALAU GAK MUNCUL SECARA LANGSUNG!


_**Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction by ZiandraA**_

 _ **BSD bukan punyaku, mereka punya Asagiri-sensei dan Sango-sensei, ku hanya pinjam karakternya buat pemuas nafsu kalian para fujo berotak miring/woi lu juga fujo njir.**_

 _ **Oke, cukup.**_

 _ **WARNINGS: Shounen ai, Soukoku (Osamu x Chuuya), Shin Soukoku (Ryuunosuke x Atsushi), AWAS ADA sedikit Zenku Soukoku (Yukichi x Rintarou), mungkin sedikit OOC? Typo yang tidak sengaja, dan bahasa yang (mungkin) sedikit amburadul**_

 _ **Hope you like it~**_

[ _ **Soukoku**_ ]

Pemuda bersurai orange itu bersenandung kecil disela sela menggiling adonan kecoklatan didepannya. Ah, ia suka natal.

Bermain salju dipagi hari, siangnya memasak untuk pesta natal, sorenya menata meja untuk dinner berdua dengan kekasihnya dan malamnya dihabiskan dengan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan berdua disekitar Yokohama ditemani bunyi bunyian yang mencerminkan natal dan ditutup dengan melihat pohon natal raksasa yang dipasang ditengah kota. Terdengar sangat sempurna, bukan?

Well, pemuda bermarga Nakahara itu jarang mendapat waktu luang seperti ini, sih. Tidak tahu saja, mendadak, Mori Ougai, bosnya, memberikan libur bagi seluruh anggota port mafia. Tentu saja, Chuuya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang bisa dibilang langka ini.

Entah kesambet apa bos Mori mau memberikan libur bagi seluruh anak buahnya, Chuuya tidak peduli. Toh, itu artinya malam ini akan berbeda dengan malam malam natal sebelumnya yang biasanya hanya berisi tumpukan laporan.

"Nanana~"

Chuuya baru saja akan mencetak adonan kue jahe didepannya kalau saja tidak ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia tau bahwa itu pasti Osamu—kekasihnya, apalagi yang orang gila itu perbuat?

Oh, tidak. Chuuya tidak ingin memikirkannya. Jadinya ia cuek saja sampai sepasang lengan kurus berbalut perban melingkari perutnya mendadak. Membuat Chuuya terpaksa berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya menghias kue jahe yang sudah selesai dipanggangnya.

"Chuuya~ baumu wangi..." kepala bersurai coklat gelap mendusel diperpotongan leher, bernafas disana. Membuat Chuuya sedikit geli.

"H-hei, lepaskan, aku masih menghias kue."

Bukannya melepaskan, Osamu malah mengeratkan pelukan. Bahkan bahu Chuuya yang sedikit terbuka—Chuuya menggunakan sweater longgar dengan kerah yang menampakkan sedikit bahu—malah dijilatnya sebelum digigitnya tanpa ragu.

"Ugh~ Osamu..." uh-oh. Chuuya tau Osamu sedang ingin melakukan 'itu', namun kenapa bisa hasrat kekasihnya ini naik mendadak?

"—Chuu, aku tidak sengaja minum obat perangsang yang harusnya kumasukkan kedalam wine milikmu untuk nanti malam..." bisik Osamu berat di dekat telinga Chuuya sebelum menjilatnya dan mengulumnya dengan sensual.

 **Ctak**.

Perempatan muncul dikepala Chuuya. Kesal.

Jadinya ia berbalik hanya untuk mendorong Osamu untuk lepas dari tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai sebelum Osamu sempat mencumbunya.

"Ugh...Chuuya?"

Chuuya tersenyum culas, "Sayang?" panggilnya mesra. Wajah Osamu sudah memerah, tampak sekali tubuhnya berkeringat. Maniknya pun sudah dipenuhi kabut hasrat. Melihatnya, pelan pelan Chuuya membungkuk, membisik di telinga kekasihnya,

"Sayang~ kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan?" Chuuya mengelus sesuatu yang tampak-sangat-jelas sudah menonjol itu. Menggodanya.

"—ngh, Chuu?" Chuuya menepis tangan Osamu yang memasuki sweaternya.

Senyum Chuuya makin mengembang, saat melihat Osamu yang tampak kepayahan. Jadi setelah menjilat cuping telinga Osamu, tiba tiba ia berteriak.

"RASAIN NOH! AZAB TUH LO MAU BIKIN GUE GABISA JALANKAN BESOK!? KAPOK! HUAHAHAHAHA!" Chuuya tertawa dengan nistanya. Salah Osamu sendiri kan, jika begini. Salah sendiri berniat bikin Chuuya _horny_ dengan obat perangsang. Senjata makan tuan kan, jadinya. Chuuya gak mau tanggung jawab dong.

Osamu mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdengung—Chuuya berteriak tepat didekat telinganya, tentu sakit.

"—nghh, Chuuya jahat! Aku ngambek!" dan masih dengan wajah memerahnya, Osamu membalik badan seraya bersedekap dada. Membuat tawa Chuuya makin keras. Oh ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa balas menganggu Osamu? Dan mana ada orang yang ngambek tapi bilang secara blak blakan seperti ini?

"Chuu-chuu jahat! Kejam!"

"Biarin, bwee~" balas Chuuya, masih dengan tawanya. Oh astaga, perutnya sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"—ngh, baiklah kalo Chuuya gamau bantu! A-aku bakal minta sama Fyodor!" merah wajah Osamu makin parah. Wajahnya pun tampak tidak nyaman, uh-oh, Chuuya tidak tega kan jadinya.

Karena kasihan, Chuuya memapah Osamu yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lainnya—tidak mau memandang Chuuya.

"Kau ini, ada ada saja. Kalau begini, aku juga yang repot, dasar Osamu." dumel Chuuya, namun masih dengan sisa tawanya.

Membuka pintu kamar, Chuuya menghempaskan Osamu begitu saja keatas kasur. Membuat sang korban mengaduh saat benda miliknya tidak sengaja tergesek kasur.

"Chuu-chuu jangan jahat-jahat sama suam—mmh~" cepat Chuuya membungkam bibir Osamu, entah Chuuya yang tenaganya memang terlalu berlebihan, atau Osamu yang memang sudah terlalu lemas akibat efek obat, tidak ada yang tau. Yang pasti, sekarang Chuuya sudah duduk mengangkangi Osamu. Lorongnya yang masih tertutup celana itu berada tepat diatas milik Osamu yang juga masih terbalut celana, menggesek-geseknya dengan sensual.

"Aahh~" Osamu mendesah, tidak tahan.

Cepat, Osamu melepas celana Chuuya dan melepas sweater longgarnya.

"Ngh, Chuuya...Chuuya..."

Kasar, tidak sabaran. Osamu meraba tubuh Chuuya tidak teratur.

Chuuya sendiri pasrah. Membiarkan Osamu melakukan sesuka hatinya. Ia sedikit tesentak saat dua jari Osamu masuk bersamaan dibawah sana. Juga aset milik Osamu yang entah sejak kapan sudah lepas dari celana yang mengurungnya.

"—ugh!" Chuuya nyaris menjerit saat jari Osamu keluar dan langsung digantikan oleh benda yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"—haa, Chuuya, Chuuya, ngh~ Chuuya~ aaahn~"

"—nggh, desahanmu _sexy_ , Osamu~" demi apapun, baru kali ini Chuuya mendengar desahan Osamu yang begitu menggoda, memanggil manggil namanya.

"—Chuu, chuu—" Osamu memegangi pinggang Chuuya erat, makin mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya sendiri, menusuk dalam.

"Osamuu~"

"—Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya..."

Permainan mereka begitu hebat. Mungkin Chuuya harus memasukkan obat itu lagi nanti di makan malam Osamu?

Azure menatap kakao yang nyaris tertutup, ah, kasian juga sih. Sepertinya efek obat itu belum 100% hilang.

" _Oyasumi_ , sayang," Chuuya mengecup pipi Osamu yang nyaris terlelap, lantas menyelimutinya dan beranjak bangun, mengernyit pelan saat merasakan bagian belakangnya yang sedikit sakit, Chuuya memungut bajunya yang berhamburan juga baju Osamu, untuk kemudian memasukkannya kedalam keranjang cucian. Peduli setan dengan cairan putih yang mengalir keluar dari dalamnya dan membasahi kedua paha bagian dalamnya, Chuuya berjalan kesana kemari, mengambil baju baju yang berserakan dilantai. Tak lupa mengambil salah satu kemeja milik Osamu yang tergantung dilemarinya untuk dipakai.

"Tidurlah, aku akan memasak makan malam." Ujar Chuuya saat sadar bahwa sepasang kakao sayu memandang penuh tanya padanya. Setelahnya, Chuuya langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membuat kue jahe. Urusan mandi nanti saja.

Chuuya menghela nafas, sepertinya rencananya akan batal. Mengingat Osamu yang masih pulas hingga kini. Ia sudah mandi dan berganti baju, menggunakan celana _legging_ panjang dengan atasan kaus merah dengan corak putih longgar ditambah cardigan lengan panjang-agak kedodoran-warna hitam.

Azure menatap seonggok manusia tidak berguna yang masih tertidur dengan tidak elitnya diatas kasur miliknya. Ah, ingin sekali Chuuya angkat sampah itu dan buang kejendela. Untung sayang, dan Chuuya hanya dapat mengurut dada karenanya.

Pelan pelan, Chuuya duduk di bibir ranjang, tangannya mangusap usap helaian coklat lembut seraya menyesap coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Mmh, Chuu..." manik kakao terlihat, mengerjap ngerjap dan kemudian bertabrakan dengan azure.

"Hm? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Chuuya, masih setia mengusap surai coklat.

"Jam berapa ini?" Osamu bertanya seraya bangkit dan mengucek mata, selimut yang dipakainya hingga sebatas dada jatuh dan hanya menutup dari pinggang kebawah. Menampakkan dada bidang berbalut perban.

"Mm, sekitar jam 6 sore. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Segeralah mandi. Aku sudah memasak." Chuuya meneguk coklat panasnya, azure melirik, memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya.

"Eeeh? Sudah selama itukah aku tidur?" bukannya menurut, Osamu malah kembali menarik selimut, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paha empuk Chuuya begitu saja.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Hei! Jangan tiba tiba duduk diatas pahaku, idiot!" Chuuya yang sedang minum, tentu saja jadi tersedak kan. Tiba tiba pahanya ditindih begitu saja...

"Hmm, ya.. Chuuya mau jalan jalan bersamaku setelah dinner nanti?" Osamu bertanya, kakao berusaha melihat azure yang menghindarinya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?" Chuuya bertanya balik.

"Chuuya menginginkannya~ hm~ baiklah, apapun demi Chuuya~"

Chuuya nyaris saja tersenyum, jika saja Osamu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Chuuya, biarkan aku tidur dipahamu lebih lama yah? Aku masih mengantuk~"

 **Ctak**.

"Ooh, nanti setelah kita jalan jalan, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi siang? Aku belum memberimu tanda~"

 **Ctak**.

Uh oh, Osamu, sepertinya godaanmu terlalu kelewa—

 **BRUAGH**!

—tan...

"JIKA ITU MAUMU, IDIOT, TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MAKAN MALAM MAUPUN JATAH SEKS UNTUKMU!!" jidat Osamu sukses mencumbu lantai dingin, bersamaan dengan Chuuya yang berteriak sebelum membanting pintu sesudahnya.

" _Ittai_ —eh, Chuuya kamu mau kemana sayang?!"

"BODO! AKU MAU PERGI JALAN JALAN SAMA TACHIHARA SAJA!" Chuuya berteriak dari luar.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" cepat cepat Osamu memakai celana yang diambilnya dari lemari dengan terburu buru. Dan mengusap wajah dengan frustasi saat tidak melihat Chuuya dimanapun. Terlebih saat kakaonya menatap meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan Chuuya.

Uh, tiba tiba ia merasa bersalah. Osamu harus segera mandi dan berganti baju, setelahnya, ia akan mencari Chuuya.

Sungguh nasib sial ya, Osamu?

Padahal, Chuuya tengah bersembunyi di balkon. Terbang menggunakan _ability_ nya seraya memainkan salju.

[ **Shin Soukoku** ]

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu meringis canggung saat manik ungu bercorak kuning itu menangkap objek yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Chuuya! Jangan gunakan _ability_ mu!"

"Bodo amat, Dazai sialan! Salahkan dirimu dan kebodohanmu itu!"

"Chuuya ayo turun kita jalan jalan! Dan panggil kekasihmu yang tampan ini dengan nama depan!"

Cukup. Nakajima Atsushi merasa bosan. Sudah sering drama kacangan diantara seniornya itu terjadi didepannya. Sudah cukup. Atsushi sampai mual melihatnya.

Heran, kenapa Chuuya- _san_ masih mau dengan anjing rabies kayak Dazai- _san_ sih?

Ah, lupakan itu. Atsushi harus segera kerumah Akutagawa.

Kekasihnya itu demam. Padahal ini hari liburnya yang jarang terjadi.

Cepat-cepat kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitam melangkah, diluar cukup dingin. Walau memang tidak sedingin awal mula turun salju sih.

" _Ogah! Tidak sudi aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan!"_

 _"Ahh~ Chuuya jangan malu malu dong~ sini, turun dan beri aku pelukan~"_

 _"Tidak sudi!"_

 _"Ayolah Chuuya, turun! Aku tau kau kedinginan dengan baju setipis itu!_ "

Dari jauh masih terdengar suara kedua pemuda yang dipanggil _Soukoku_ itu. Ah, apa mereka tidak malu didengar orang lain? Oke. Jangan bahas Dazai- _san_ dan Chuuya- _san_ lagi. Mereka memang gila.

Atsushi harus segera kerumah Akutagawa sekarang. Sepertinya ia tidak akan ikut menikmati pohon natal raksasa yang katanya akan ada ditengah kota malam ini. Uh, tak apalah.

"Yukichi, dingin..." suara itu! Telinga Atsushi yang tajam langsung bergerak refleks. Takut takut, ia menoleh seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga yang didengarnya bukan orang itu.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memakai syal, Rintarou! Lihat, bahkan Elise saja memakai Syal."

 **BOOM**!

Rasanya ada yang meledak di dalam otak Atsushi.

Yang benar saja—Otak Atsushi konslet rasanya.

Tak jauh darinya, Mori dan Fukuzwa, ah, dan juga Elise, tengah bermesraan layaknya keluarga yang bahagia. Lihat saja. Mori yang tengah memeluk lengan yukata musim dingin milik Fukuzawa dan Fukuzawa yang menggendong Elise yang memakai setelan yang sama dengan Fukuzawa.

"Huee, aku kan mau berbagi syal denganmu seperti di film-film..."

Cukup sudah, Atsushi sudah mual.

Mori Ougai, bos port mafia yang bersikap seperti ini benar benar menjijikkan baginya. Ketua Fukuzawa juga tidak cocok dengan wajah datar-menyeramkan yang merona.

Maka dari berbagai alasan tidak waras diatas, Atsushi lebih memilih untuk mengubah wujudnya menjadi setengah harimau lantas meloncat melewati atap yang kini penuh dengan salju.

Ia lebih cepat sampai di rumah kedua Akutagawa sekarang. Harusnya hal ini Atsushi lakukan sedari tadi, jadinya ia tidak usah melihat adegan drama kacangan tadi. Atsushi mengutuk kelemotan otaknya.

Atsushi baru saja akan mengetuk pintu rumah Akutagawa jika saja Gin tidak terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"A-atsushi- _san_!" sapa Gin, terkejut.

"Aah, Gin- _chan_ , _konbawa_." Atsushi yang baru saja mengubah tubuhnya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung.

"Kakak ada di dalam, mari masuk Atsushi- _san_." Gin menyampingkan tubuhnya, memberikan jalan bagi Atsushi.

" _Etto_... permisi..." Atsushi masuk, dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ruang keluarga yang kini penuh dengan dekorasi natal. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kau mencariku, _jinko_?" suara berat itu terdengar, diikuti Gin yang memekik kecil,

"Kak! Kenapa keluar kamar, bagaimana jika demammu bertambah parah?"

Atsushi menoleh, Akuta—Ryuunosuke tengah memakai sweater hitam tipis dengan _v-neck_ dan celana panjang abu abu.

"Ryuunosuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Atsushi memilih untuk meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas sofa dan mengikuti Ryuunosuke—yang ditarik Gin untuk duduk diatas sofa.

"Uhuk—aku hanya sedang ingin minum coklat panas." Ryuunosuke melirik gelas berisi Coklat panas yang dipegangnya.

"Kakak kan bisa menungguku.."

"Tak apa, tapi Gin," Ryuunosuke melirik Atsushi sejenak sebelum berujar lagi, "aku sudah tidak apa apa. Pergilah dengan Tachihara. Kau sudah berjanji padanya bukan?"

"Ta-"

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Ada Atsushi yang akan menjagaku. Pergilah, aku tau kalian menantikan ini, kan?"

Gin tampak gelisah, netra hitamnya menatap kearah Atsushi, meminta persetujuan.

Atsushi yang ditatap oleh duo Akutagawa itu hanya dapat meringis kecil, rasa rasanya ia sedikit paham mengapa Ryuunosuke memintanya kemari.

"Bagaimana, Atsushi- _san_ , apa tidak apa apa kutinggal?"

" _Etto_... tidak apa apa kok, kau bersenang senanglah dengan Tachihara- _san_ , aku akan menjaga Ryuu."

 _Pastilah Ryuunosuke ingin adiknya bersenang senang dihari natal ini_. Batin Atsushi.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak apa apa?" Gin menyakinkan.

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula ada kalanya Ryuunosuke itu perlu diikat agar tidak kemana mana."

Atsushi dapat mendengar dengusan pelan Ryuunosuke untuk perkataan sadisnya itu.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu yah, Atsushi- _san_." Gin pamit, menuju kamarnya dan menelfon Tachihara.

Atsushi menghela nafas. Dilihatnya wajah Ryuunosuke yang memerah—efek demam.

Sang empunya yang diperhatikan hanya balas melirik. Ryuunosuke masih saja menyesap coklat panasnya dengan santai.

"Ryuunosuke, setelah ini, kembalilah kekamar. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Hm." Ryuunosuke mematung saat telapak tangan Atsushi menyentuh keningnya.

"Astaga, badanmu masih panas." Atsushi melepaskan tangannya yang ikut panas, perlukah aku membawakanmu selimut? Dan—yaampun, wajahmu semakin merah. Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Ryuunosuke berdehem kecil sebelum menggumam tidak jelas. "Hm."

Oke. Atsushi jengkel.

"Jangan menggumam tidak jelas!"

"Hem."

"Ryuunosuke!"

"Aku masih meminum coklatku, _Jinko_. Kau ingin membuatku tersedak?"

"Malah bagus jika kau tersedak. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk memukulmu."

"Kau ingin kuhajar?"

"Kau ingin membuatku semakin tua?"

"Kau memang sudah tua dengan rambut putihmu itu."

"Enak saja! ini perak. P-E-R-A-K! Bukan putih! Dan aku dua tahun lebih muda darimu!"

"Hm,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang sudah mempunyai uban diujung rambutmu itu."

"Ini bukan uban."

"Itu uban."

"Kalian..." suara menyeramkan terdengar, diikuti jambakan pada rambut atas Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke. Setelahnya, suara jedukan terdengar.

" _Ittaaiiiiii_!" Atsushi langsung mengusap usap keningnya yang kini memerah dengan heboh. Berbeda dengan Ryuunosuke yang hanya mengusap usap keningnya, kepalanya kembali terasa berputar.

"Ughh, Gin, apa yang kau lakukan?" oke. Ryuunosuke pusing.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" Gin bertanya sadis. Pelaku penjedukkan kepala kedua anak adam itu mengeluarkan aura tidak enak. Membuat nyali dua pemuda beda karakter menciut.

" _Gomen_ , Gin/Gin- _chan_."

"Kak Ryuunosuke, pergi kekamar. Kembali istirahat. Atsushi- _san_ , didapur ada kue jahe, jika kau menginginkannya, ada di toples dalam lemari. Aku mau pergi dulu. Tachihara sudah menunggu didepan."

" _Ha'i... itterashai_ , Gin- _chan_." Atsushi berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan Gin hingga depan, sedangkan Ryuunosuke hanya mengangguk.

" _Ittekimasu_." Pamit Gin.

 **Blam**.

Lagi lagi Atsushi menghela nafas. Yaampun ia lelah. _Kami sama_ , ini natal. Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak ada keberuntungan berpihak padanya?

" _Jinko_." Panggilan itu membuat Atsushi menoleh.

"Apalagi Ryuuno—astaga..."

Didepannya, Ryuunosuke berlutut, membuka sebuah kotak berisikan cincin yang tampak indah. Kapan ia ada dibelakangnya? Atsushi bahkan tidak sadar.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Manik indah itu berkaca-kaca. Ia tarik ucapannya tadi. Ini adalah hadiah natal terindah. Hari ini adalah yang terindah. Ryuunosuke melamarnya!

"...ya, Ryuunosuke, Ya!" Atsushi berhambur memeluk Ryuunosuke. Membuat pemuda _emo_ itu terhuyung kebelakang dan berakibat jatuh terlentang dengan Atsushi diatasnya.

"Terimakasih, Ryuunosuke. Ini hadiah terindah darimu..." Atsushi berbisik, bahagia sekali rasanya.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang jarang diperlihatkannya. "Sama-sama, Atsushi."

 _ **#lap keringet.**_

 _ **Holaaa~**_ _ **Sedikit asupan sebelum aku hiatus (Mungkin)**_

 _ **Dan maaf kalo terkesan buru buru. Aku ngetiknya kejar kejaran sama waktu karena... yah, bagi kalian yang tau, aku juga harus bikin "tahun baru" buat fandom sebelah. Ditambah ulangan dan sekolah... jadi... begitulah.**_

 _ **Semoga suka dengan natal yang kubawakan ini :").**_

 _ **Ah ya, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE!**_

 _ **Minat RnR?**_


End file.
